Little Monster: Troublemaker
by sakuraofsnow
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are a happy couple, living together. But one day Izaya realizes that the little monster that brought them together was a little troublemaker, but he still loves him though. This is a side story of my previous work Little Monster, if you haven't read it it's ok, it can be seen as a separate story.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Izaya got pregnant, Shizuo moved over to Izaya's appartement in Shinjuku.

And it's a full time job for him. The flea has gotten a bit too attached to him. Asking him to get him the weirdest things Shizuo has ever heard in his life. Such as green onions with iced coffee added with cheese popcorn flavoring...

"Shizu-chan! Get me cheese pizza with cheese fishy crackers with margarine, would you?" Izaya pleaded with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Or are you too prideful for that? Hmmmm?"

"Izaya... Why do you eat the weirdest things... Gross..." Shizuo could no longer yell at the flea. Because when he looked at Izaya, he saw his stomach with a little tiny bump and Izaya's face looking at him and his stomach lovingly.

"But I don't understand, the fridge is right beside you get it on your own." Shizuo sighed exasperated but still stood up getting what Izaya wanted because he knew that he wouldn't be able to win the fight.

"Because I love you and you love me. Isn't that right? Shizuo." Izaya smiled putting his hands around Shizuo's as he passed by him to get to the fridge.

"Ye-yeah." Shizuo's still isn't used to Izaya's bold words, even though he was the one to start the relationship.

Izaya ginned at pecked his lips on Shizuo's, but he pulled away after a sec. and became the bossy little flea he was. "Now get me what I want Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo sighed but had a faint smile on his face. He shuffled over to the fridge, to find that there wasn't any green onions left. Also the cheese was all gone, Izaya seemed to have a cheese fetish going on here..

"Izaya, did you eat all the cheese when I left for work this morning?" Shizuo asked grumpily, "I just stocked it 2 days ago too! With shredded cheese, block cheese and cheese spreads too!"

"Tehhehehehe!" Izaya winked "Mayyyyybee..."

Shizuo sighed grabbing the keys." Well let's go, to the market, I'll get some groceries along the way."

"Yay yay! Then.. Shizu-chan, " Izaya smiled mischievously.

"Huh?"The protozoan grunted suspiciously.

"Carry me! The entire way!" The flea stretched out his arms and grinned even wider.

And Shizuo sighed once again.

"Why did I ever fall in love with you?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Do-dotachin! DO YOU SEE THAT! IzaIza and ShizuShizu is is is is! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The overjoyed fujoshi screamed in Kadota's ears.

"Yeah, I see it alright and it's creeping me out." Kadota widened his eyes.

"Erika-chan, calm down!" Yumasaki tried but failed.

The sight presented to the pedestrians of Ikebukuro was a miracle but would probably also cause a nightmare for those who witnessed this.

The Ikebukuro's strongest Heiwajima Shizuo was cradling the evilest of Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya while he is currently sleeping.

Shizuo was shifting the flea in order to keep his head from falling on an awkward angle. And was moaning everytime the protozoan moved him, every 2nd time Izaya would get annoyed and attempt a weak swat at Shizuo for him to stop moving him.

"Kyaaaa! That's sooo cuteee!" Erika gushed with a pink blush growing every second she watched them interact.

The couple was moving at a slow pace and after a while Izaya woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Shizu-chan?" the flea mumbled "Put me down, I can walk..."

Shizuo merely smiled and set him down carefully with a supporting hand on the lower back.

"There you go." Shizuo kept his hand on the small of his back and they shuffled foward.

Izaya seemed like he could be asleep any second again, due to the massaging on his back from Shizuo that everyone could see.

"Did any of you see that! Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo are walking together! Like a couple!"

This is the newest and hottest title in the Dollars website right now.

"I saw them! They are adorable! /"

"Orihara looked like he was about to fall asleep on Heiwajima..."

"They were at the supermarket near Russia Sushi! Do they live together or something? They bought lots of stuff... Somehow they consisted mostly of cheese products..."

"Izaya-san looked adorable in his oversized sweater!"

"Really?! I wished I saw them..."

"They walked out of the supermarket with hands linked together! Kyaaa!"

"Seriously?! Grosss..."

"How dare you! Get out of here, right now, this instant!"

Meanwhile in another chatroom...

"Hey, do you guys see them?"

"Yeah, but Shizuo just left for some reason."

"Perfect!"

"Why?"

"Remember the plan we discussed about a few days ago?"

"Oh! Yeah! Now is the perfect time! Orihara seems drowsy too!"

"Aniki would definitly be pleased! Hahahahahaha!"

"What? What plan?"

"We'll tell you later. Now just get to Ikebukuro West Exit Park! Orihara must be there."

"Got it!"

"See ya later!"

"Uh, ok. You gotta tell me what is this about later!"

Shizuo and Izaya were clinging on each other when they started their way home in Shinjuku.

Well, more like Izaya was, Shizuo was merely holding Izaya upright.

"Izaya, sleep when you get home." Shizuo grunted.

"Mmmm, Shizu-channnnnnn sleeeeeepppp..." Izaya moaned.

"Here, get on, we're never going to make it if we're walking in this pace." Shizuo held out his arms.

The flea obediently climbed on the strong arms, and in a no so far distance you could hear " KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" going on and off.

Shizuo picked up the flea like he was nothing. Izaya snuggled in Shizuo's embrace to get a more comfortable position. He was also drowning on the sweater he was wearing.

Ring~~ Ring~~~

Shizuo grunted then picked up his phone.

"Hello? Tom-san?" the protozoan mumbled. "Uh huh, yeah. Ok, see you later then."

After hanging up, Shizuo gently pried Izaya off his back and set him on his feet.

"Izaya, "

"Mhm? I'm litsening." Izaya mumbled sleepily.

"I gotta go, Tom-san gave me an emergency call. Can you make it back to Shinjuku yourself?"

"Yeah... Ja.. Bye bye..." Izaya waved drowsily.

"Then bye! I'll see you when I get back home ok?"

"Hey! There he is!"

"He seems more alert now, you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, now's our only chance!"

"What? Someone has to tell me what is this about..."

"God... Here, so we go up to him and ... with this, then we...and then we contact...to get..."

"EHHHHH?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"Shut up! You're too loud!"

"Ok, you got it now? Okay he is getting close, and on my mark he storm out of here and get him. You, get behind him, use the drug. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Alright, 3...2...1! Go!"

Normally Izaya wouldn't get hurt or kidnapped by some random people.

Normally Izaya wouldn't get captured at all.

But this time when he reacted to the men infront of him, prepared to fight. One of them was already behind him.

When he realized what the man was doing he already faded into blackness.

"That was a good move...using a drug soaked hankerchief..." was the only thing that ran across Izaya Izaya's mind before he fell backwards.

Izaya whipped up his head just as soon as he dropped it out of the immense pain.

"The hell?" the flea rubbed his head.

He glances around and observed his surroundings with a smirk on his face. He knew instantly where he was.

Aikawa could have made a better effort, putting him in the exact same room where he was drugged. God, isn't he intelligent.

I wonder if he really did invent the drug that created this little thing in my stomach?

Izaya waited, if he was right Aikawa should be here any minute.

Just as he sat down on the bed provided in the room, Aikawa came in.

Aikawa was a tall man with a strong build that would have made any girl scream in delight.

But when you look at his face, you wouldn't know what reaction to give. A girl would squeal if she liked the ugly scowling type.

"Yo, Izaya-chan!" then you hear his voice and you would want to barf. He sounded like a boy, too young for his looks and age.

"What do you want?" Izaya asked lazily with a casual posture.

"Hey, I noticed your body... condition. How's the baby?" Aikawa asked without answering the question.

Izaya immedietly tensed, 'What do you want?" he asked again. But this time with more malice in his voice.

"Mou~ Izaya-chan, don't be scared~~ I just want to... check the baby~ Is that ok?" The man demanded with a dangerous glint in his eyes despite the cheeriness in his words.

Aikawa moved closer and the flea instanly felt for his knife, it wasn't there. As expected but not welcomed at the moment.

The man stopped infront of Izaya's form, he then took out a vial. "Izaya-chan~~ I give you a choice! I'm so nice aren't I~~ So here's the deal you come with me willing and we well do some tests, or you resist and I force you to swallow this~~"

"What is that? Tell me that at least." Izaya asked eyeing the liquid moving in the vial.

"Oh, I'll be awesome and tell you want this is~~" Aikawa smirked "This is water.. mixed with Mifepristone~~"

Izaya widened his eyes and his hands flew to his stomach.

"Ah.. So you see now? Come with me~~ It will be such a waste to see the little precious thing go~ Mmmm?"

"You aren't giving me much of a choice here." Izaya growled.

"No! Not really~~~~" the man smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, flea. I'm back." Shizuo grunted as he dropped the keys on the kitchen counter.

There was no reply.

"Oiiii!" Shizuo tried again. Still no response.

He's probably sleeping, he thought. Izaya was sleepy these days, could just about sleep anywhere anytime. And it was 11:30pm.

Shizuo climbed up the stairs of the loft, towards their bedroom. He could just imagine the flea curled up in blankets with his lamp open and the light gently shining on his form.

He stopped abruptly, the room was dark and cool. The lamp wasn't on and the blanket was folded neatly at the foot of their bed just the way Izaya left it this morning.

Izaya wasn't there, he wasn't in the room.

Shizuo looked at the bathroom on his right, maybe he was in there… he slowly moved across the room towards the bathroom. He slowly opened the door, dreading the outcome.

It was empty.

He ran downstairs and grabbed the keys he left on the kitchen counter.

He tried for a last desperate phone call for his pregnant lover and when no answer came through he rushed out of the door.

He flew down the stairs and suddenly realized that he didn't know where to find him.

Ding~ Ding, ding, ding, ding~~~

"Arg, not now. Geez!" Shizuo rubbed his forehead and checked his phone. All of them was from Dollars.

Dollars:

Has anyone bought Doors from Ono Daisuke ye...

Dollars:

I opened a new store at Otome Road, come chec…

Dollars:

You guys know where we can buy Kamiya Hirosh…

Dollars:

OMG, is that Orihara Izaya getting carted off?!

Dollars:

Orihara was just kidnapped by someone infront of…

Shizuo widened his eyes.

He clicked on the first thread about Izaya and his eyes narrowed.

He then clicked on the next thread and he snapped his phone shut.

"Oh gods, are you serious? Izaya can defeat those people himself." Even though he said that he still stalked off towards the Aikawa labratory.

"What are you doing?!" Izaya screamed as he backed away.

"Aww, come on Izaya-chan~~~ It's just a little cut~~ It won't hurt~~"

"I don't care where are you going to slash that knife, but not my abdomen!" Izaya screamed again.

"But, but it's for my entertainment, and we want to experiment on you and your baby~~~" Aikawa sang.

"What sort of experiment?" the flea narrowed his eyes.

"We want to test how much can your baby endure~~ Since you are the first man ever to be pregnant and we want to know if the baby is strong enough for our.. future needs~~~" And with that said he swirled around and slammed the door.

"So our first test begins~~~" Aikawa's voice passed through the speakers.

In a second, the heaters surronding the room started working. The temparature went up instantly and Izaya started sweating.

"Izaya-chan~~ Did you know~~ That an increase in body temperature can be dangerous to your body, resulting in miscarriage and birth defects due to increased blood pressure? You didn't right? Well being the extremely nice and amazing person I am telling you this now, we will continue this test for about 10 mins, don't wanna hurt the little one tooo much~~~~"

The voice died down and Izaya was left in the room alone with his unborn child and the dizzying heat.

"Arggggggg!" BOOM. CRASH.

"Izaya! Where are you!" Shizuo stomped around the lab but there wasn't anyone in sight.

The lab was dark and it looked deserted. The dust was piling up and the papers torn up by the wind. Shizuo sunk his fist in the wall beside him.

Hah..Hah..Hah...Hah….

Shizu-chan….

Where.. are you..?

Izaya was currently lying down on his side, praying that his temperature wouldn't harm his baby.

How much time left..?

Three? Two? One?

BEEEEPPPP.

The heat dyed down instantly but Izaya's temperature was still high, still sweating and still panting.

"Izaya-chan you okay? We are about to begin the next test~~~~ Do you need a break?" Aikawa's annoyingly sweet voice passed through the speakers again. "You know what~~ I'll give you a break and some food~~~Being the nice person that I am~~~"

Snap, shut. The slot beside the makeshift table opened and closed as soon as the food was sent.

But when Izaya saw the aliments on the tray his growing appetite died.

It was a plate of nigirizushi.

It's not like Izaya doesn't like these foods, he loves them! It's that in his condition he shouldn't be eating raw things, especially that there is tuna.

The light in Izaya's eyes dimmed, he is sure that Aikawa knows about the things that he can eat and cannot eat.

The flea turned away from the tray and flopped down on the bed, thinking a way to get out of the place.

He observed the room again, the bed and the table were still at the same place, just like before.

The was a window and Izaya could see that it was dark out, like a palm covering the sky.

There was still a glass on the side of the room were the disgusting observers could do their jobs, freakin' obeserve their subjects.

The room was unnervingly white and lifeless.

Just like before.

But there was something wierd, for some reason now that Izaya looked around for the second time, there was something different than last time.

The window was facing the wrong way.

The last time Izaya was here, he couldn't see the sky, his vision should be concealed by another warehouse building.

The warehouse should be there. But it wasn't, it can't be that easily torn down, the last time Izaya saw it he noticed that it was made out of alloy steel, why did they get such a metal just to build a warehouse he couldn't understand.

Anyways, the thing is that Izaya couldn't see the warehouse that should be across this lab.

Now Izaya had doubts of where he was. Was he really at the exact same lab like last time?

Probably not.

Well, he just prayed that Shizuo knows where to look if he isn't.

"Izaya-chan~~~~" Aikawa's disgusting voice passed through the speakers again, "How was your break? Oh, you don't like sushi? Oh well, that's too bad~~"

"Now as I promised, the second test is on its way~~~~~"

On its way?

"Did you know how hard i had to work for this test? It was soo hard gathering these smoke~~~~"

Smoke? What smoke?

Izaya started coughing as soon as the smoke leaked in the room, he recongnized the smell, it was second hand smoke.

The flea instantly backed away and held up his furry coat to his nose and mouth, hoping that the smoke wouldn't get through and into his system.

"I think you know this but second hand smoke is bad for anyone but even worse for peregnant people, I only let out a little and I will let out more by the minute~~~~"

Suddenly Aikawa's voice turned serious

 **"Good luck to you, my precious little thing."**


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo was at a loss for what to do, he couldn't find Izaya.

He had searched everyroom and hallway three times, but the flea was no where to be seen.

He checked the Dollars thread again, and his eyesbrows scrunched up in confusion and worry. It clearly said that there was a group of men wo took him away. The men wore black clothing, and when they covered Izaya up with a blanket someone took a photo and put it on Dollars.

The men didn't think that it was wise to cover up thier faces or their badges on their clothing.

It was the same mark when Izaya showed him after they started living together, telling him that the people who gave him the ability to be pregnant would bare this logo.

It was a girl lying dead with an apple beside her.

But beside there wasn't only one apple, there was many more and every apple had a different color, coming from their respective sringes.

And that man in the middle of the picture was definetely the guy who was beside Aikawa the last time he saw him.

Argggg! Where the hell could they be if they weren't here?

The wind blew once again, fluffing up Shizuo's blond hair.

Pieces of paper flapped against the wall, unable to escape. But there was a piece of paper who did and it came flying towards the protozoan's face.

Before the slip crashed straight into the side of Shizuo's cheek he crushed it with his hand and was about to toss it away, but he saw the title and smoothed out the slip immedietely.

 **Shirayukihime Org. Moving Project**

Shizuo skimmed his eyes over the document and finally found what he wanted. An address.

"Hmph. Geez Izaya, you made me run all the way here and now you want me somewhere else. You'll pay afterwards once I beat the shit out of Aikawa." Shizuo smirked with a dangerous but worried glint in his eyes.

Izaya swinged his hands around blindly in the smoke, trying in vain to win against the gas crowding in the room.

He couldn't hold his breath for much longer, but he held on.

The flea prayed that Aikawa would let the smoke clear out of the room.

The smoke wrapped around Izaya like a cunning snake.

The smoke was starting to terrify him, it was like the smoke had a mind of it's oown, curling around his legs slowly inching upwards.

The smoke turned into snakes and was trying to shove itself down Izaya's throat.

Just when Izaya was about to break down, he finally realized.

Gasp!

The flea sat up from the bed that was underneath him, the mattress squeaked as he turned his body to put his feet on the ground.

"Goooodd Morrrrnnning!" Aikawa's overly sweet voice boomed from the speakers. "You passed out from holding your breath too looong! Sleeping Beauty~~~~~"

"Aghhh…." Izaya sighed, having to deal with the insane man with the baby voice.

"I was soooo nice you knowwww! I turned off the smoke machine and sucked the rest of it away whe you were sleeping,"

Wow, that's soooo nice of him, the flea thought sarcasticaly.

"But of course I left the smoke there for a few more minutes to let you breath some of it in before I removed it of course~~~~"

Never mind, not so nice anymore.

"Aikawa," Izaya started "Can I ask you something?" the flea smiled sweetly.

"Sureeee~~~~~ Why nottt~~ Being such an honest and awesome man I am~~~ I answer some questions~~~~ Promise~~~~"

"Where am I? Don't say the Shirayukihime Org. Lab, cause I know the name of this place, I want the exact address."

"Now, now Izaya-chan~~~~ Why would I tell you that? Hmmmmm?" Aikawa sang, but his eyes were unmoving and firm.

"But, but you promised…" Izaya whined, rolling his eyes and gagging in his heart. But he knew that Aikawa never went back on his promises, childhood trauma, that's another story. His own fault that he made a promise, hmph!

Aikawa's eyes widened, he hadn't noticed that he just made a promise. He sighed "This is a different lab from the last one, Izaya-chan. We moved it. I can't tell you the adress, but I'll tell you that we are in the center of Fujisawa."

Wait the center of Fujisawa? How did Shirayukihime build a warehouse in the middle of Fujisawa?

Last time Shirayukihime was located at a deserted area of Shinjuku, where the underground society secretly grew larger. Why move the lab to Fujisawa? It was close to Shinjuku, there was no point…

Fujisawa is a pretty big city, though not as big as Shinjuku, or even Ikebukuro. Why did the Shirayukihime come to this place were their markets will decrease? There must be a reason.

Why did they come to find Izaya now? No, the question is why did they let him go in the first place? Even if Shizu-chan came, they would somehow fight him off, but their actions at the time clearly showed that they let him go.

Izaya asked another question "Why Fujisawa? What happened to Shinjuku?".

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that~~" Aikawa sang "But I'll tell you something, our boss said so~~ Said that the Hime would be better off here, safe from the spies~~~"

Izaya grinned, now there was the information he wanted, now the bits and pieces make sense. The Hime wasn't just the name of the organization, it was the lover of the organization's boss. The Hime was a man, the boss must have gotten him pregnant!

The spies… Those must be the underdogs of the various people of the underground society, now that also made sense why the Shirayukihime captured Izaya. Aikawa said so himself, they wanted to test out how much the baby could endure!

But the boss isn't as intelligent as Izaya imagined him to be, hmph! Did he think that he could get away from the society just from moving cities?! Stupid. The people are in the society for a reason, they can chase any body for their own interests, and most of those interests is money. If their boss sold the formula… Ha... Hahahaha!

Aikawa was also stupid for giving out the most important info of their secret, now Izaya could just figure out about everything with his other information he had on the Shirayukihime.

"So, I hope that gives you everything you want," no duh! Izaya rolled his eyes "Let's get on with the other test!"

Izaya paled instantly, his brain was working fine but his body was not! If this kept on.. He does not know if his baby can endure it!

He tried to negotiate with Aikawa but it doesn't seem like it was working.. He was just pulling on, trying to delay the inevitable. He was about to plead with the disgusting man, but something seemed wrong in the observation room, people were running around in circles. But they were instantly pouring out of the room, though the reason for that Izaya still couldn't figure out.

Aikawa was also shooed out of the room just before a face peeked out of the window. It was the Hime! He looked horrified, stumbling to open the door that connected the two rooms.

"Are you alright?! Oh my god! What are those idiots doing! Izaya-san!" the beauty ran into the white space, looking completely out of place with his cozy looking sweats. "Come here! We gotta get you out of here! What is Keisuke think he's doing?!"

Yamanami Keisuke, the boss of the Shirayukihime Organization and the beautiful man infront of him was his old friend from Raijin other than Shinra, Akaa Ryusuii.

"Ryusuii! How did you-?" Izaya exclaimed "Why-?" He was pulled out of the observation area and into the hallways, his bare feet scraping across the lush carpet. Ryusuii smiled "I'll answer your questions later! Shizuo just called me!"

Shizuo did?!

"Wait! Shizu-chan did what?!" the raven was pushed into a room, it looked like Ryusuii's bedroom, and he could tell how protective the boss was. There were no sharp edges at all, the possible dangerous materials were removed.

"Shizuo called me!" the pregnant man heaved, wiping his brow. He grabbed one of the four poles of his canopy bed, closed his eyes and laboured his breathing. Ryusuii was never the best in P.E., Izaya remembered that he and Shinra was always the one encouraging and helping the beauty during the physical classes. But Ryusuii was the one who helped Shinra and Izaya in Home Economics, he made the BEST food. Snickering, Izaya remembered Shinra's hair going crazy after a failed baking assignment. And how Ryusuii managed to save his own butt from getting blowing up the oven.

"He said that he remembered that I was part of Shirayukihime and asked if you were here and I said that I'd go check. And to my surprise, there you were!" Ryusuiii continued. "What is Keisuke thinking! Argggg!" growling and ruffling his hair.

"It's alright. I think I'm fine. Yamanami just wanted the best for you, but I admit that he can't just go and grab a pregnant man and test his endurance..." Izaya conforted his old friend, surprisingly he wasn't mad at the organization's boss. He understood that the man wanted the best for his lover. Damn hormones! He's supposed to mad at him!

"I'm sorry!" Ryusuii bowed. "Wait." his head shot up, his eyes widened as he stared at Izaya then his stomach.

"Yes..?" Izaya tilted his head, did he say anything wierd..?

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?! WHAT IS KEISUKE DOING! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ryusuii screamed and was about to bolt for the door when a song played from his phone.

"Ah.. are you going to pick that up…?" Izaya hesistently asked the man who froze in place upon hearing his phone ring.

"...Yeah… One sec. sorry. " The man trudged over to his phone on the bedside table and looked at the call number. He smirked and tossed at Izaya's direction. "It's for you."

Looking down at the black cased phone confused, he read the caller ID. On the bright screen was a name that Izaya wan't to see.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Izaya's head shot up, he saw the man nod and smile at his direction.

Smiling gratefully he pressed the green button and held the delicate piece of techonology to his ear.

"Aka-"

The gruff voice in the phone was cut off by a shaken voice, "Shizuo…?".

"Izaya?" The blond instantly recognized the flea's voice, his voice concered, worried and gentle. "Are you alright?! Did Aikawa do anything to you? He did, didn't he?! Are you at Ryusuii's? I'm coming, wait for me!"

And the call ended.

"Wait Shizuo! I-" Izaya looked down at the phone dumbfolded as it beeped continiously. "Does he know the address..?" the flea asked the man beside him without looking up.

"Ehhhh…. Probably… I hope….?" Ryusuii replied, plucking his phone from the raven's hands. "Well for now, we can wait here." he said walking over to the door, checkng that there wasn't anyone outside and locked all four locks on it.

Izaya ploped down on Ryusuii's huge bed, thinking about that rushed phone call that lasted about 30 seconds. Shizuo's hurried questions showed just how much he cared for him, curling over on his side, he breathed in the smell of fabric softener, after a few more sniffs, he identified it as the Ultra Downy Mountain Spring Liquid fabric softener. Snuggling more into the bed and wrinkling the perfect sheets, Izaya felt drowsy, his head spinned slowly in circles. Not entirely incomfortable but not exactly comfortable as well.

Ryusuii chuckled softly at the sight. The great Orihara Izaya who picked fights with Heiwajima Shizuo was rolling on a bed, his hair getting more and more like a birds' nest with the passing second. Jumping on th bed, he succesfully woke Izaya up.

"Wha-" Ryusuii burst out laughing, the flea was totally confused at what happened. He strechted his back, arching in upwards then downwards. Just like a feline. "What happened…" He sat up and pushed back the bangs that were falling in his eyes. Yawning, his stomach growled, "Is there food? Gimme the food."

Giggling, Ryusuii reached for the mini fridge beside the door, opening it, a cold blast of air breathed in his face. There were apples, Ryusuii's current favorite:mayonnaise, milk and some other things. Turning his head to face Izaya who was looking at him he asked what did he want. Izaya rolled on his back, "Move a little over, I wanna see what you have."

As Ryusuii scootched over obediently, Izaya could see that there was a big jar of mayonnaise, fruits, and cheese. "Oh! Toss me the cheese!" Izaya said delighted, he wasn't expecting it, but eh! It was there, so yeah!

Ryusuii didn't even asked how many slices did he want, he just tossed the entire package towards Izaya. Catching it with one hand, he tore it open and couldn't wait to stuff his face with the dairy product. Ryusuii kicked the fridge door shut and threw himself on the huge bed, making Izaya bounce a few times. Looking over at his old friend, he took in how different he was compared to high school.

Izaya Orihara grew a bit fatter, but not too fat. The average size of people, he was way too skinny before, Ryusuii remembered how his sport's uniform would sag off his form. He seems way more expressive now, showing many emotions rather than just smirking all the time. Propping his head on his elbow, he observed the way Izaya was shoving the cheese slices down his throat. Half of the package was already gone, and it was one of those family jumbo packs!

He looked at Izaya's stomach, it wasn't showing much, but you could see a small bulge poking out. Finishing the cheese, Izaya lied down and closed his eyes. The crimson eyes diseapered behind his eyelids, long lashes fluttered like butterfly wings. The dark circles that was once vivid under his eyes weren't there anymore.

"Shizuo has been taking good care of you, hasn't he…." the beauty said, idly playing with Izaya's hair. It was silky and untangled, slipping from his hands easily.

"Yep! Shizu-chan loves me a lot!" the raven chirped grinning. "And of course the baby too!"

BOOM!

"Ah! There's Shizu-chan!" Izaya bolted up. "See ya later and thanks! Ryusuii!" he ran out the door, thumps filled the hallways.

"Wai-!" Ryusuii yelled. He sighed, "Oh well. He'll be able to find Shizuo with no problem."

The raven was sprinting down the corridor, his bare feet gliding over the scarlet lush carpet.

BOOM! "AIKAWAAAAA!" a deep voice yelled.

"Shizuo..!" Izaya breathed, a smile on his face. "I havn't heard this in a while! He hasn't changed..!" he grinned, chuckling. The voice came from the observation room he was in, turning a sharp right, he headed towards the white room.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Wow.. Shizu-chan… What did you do this time….?" The sight infront of Izaya was indeed, quite amazing.

There were many holes and spider cracks in the white walls, the smashed glass scattered all around the obseervation point. A punched hole lead to the outside where the bed was shredded in pieces. As if noticing his footsteps, the blod turned his head around so fast a normal person would've cracked it. But this was Shizuo so…

"Shizu-chan! Long time no see~ Where have you been? What took you so long?" Izaya fake pouted. Crossing his heads across his chest, his lower lip puffed out.

Shizuo stared at the flea. He started towards Izaya, exasperation evident on his face. "Well, the great Orihara Izaya-sama, I've been trying to figure out where the hell were you." he growled.

Skipping over to the brute with a huge grin with his furry coat flowing behind him, he looked up at Shizuo with a sly look. Shizuo glanced wearily at the smaller man, a bit worried about what he was going to do. "Ne, Shizuo…" Izaya purred, using his full name made the blond more alarmed then before.

"I missed you." the raven whispered with a sensual voice just beside Shizuo's ear, standing on his toes. He then did something Shizuo didn't expect at all. He licked his neck. The small tongue flicked out for only a second but it did the trick. The protozoan turned so red, his ears seemed to have steam come out of it. Standing back, Izaya admired his work of art.

Shizuo then grinned with his teeth showing making the raven stumble back. Izaya sweat dropped, maybe he shouldn't have done that… Shizuo took a step forward as the flea took one backwards again. This awkward dance continued until Izaya hit his back on the white wall, taking his breath away with the compact. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepared himself mentally for what ever was about to come at him. But, nothing came. Opening his eyes slowly, he stared at the face that was right up to his face.

Shizu-chan is really too handsome for his own good! Izaya thought.

The protozoan leaned in further, and bit him.

"Ow! Sssss! Shizu-cha-!" the raven hissed. "Nnnn, mm! Shizu-cha-n! Nnnnn… Ah!" the pain transformed themselves into moans and groans after Shizuo started to suck on the delicate patch on skin right under his jaw.

Pulling away, Shizuo scooped up the flea whose knees turned into jelly. He smoothed the silky black hair and kissed the edge of Izaya's red eyes.

"Where's Aikawa?" the flea asked, panting from the blond's actions. He leaned his head into the broad shoulders of Shizuo and closed his eyes, while still attentive to his surrondings.

"I don't know, somewhere." the protozoan replied honestly, he had beat him up though as to where is he right now, Shizuo had no idea. He kicked away the fallen parts of the wall, and stomped out of the building. But not before he completely turned the separate labratory into dust.

Izaya chuckled "That wasn't needed you know? I think you've tormented them enough." He rested his cheek on Shizuo's shoulder looking back at the ruins that were far behind them. He wondered how many frustrated calls Ryusuii would give him afterwards.

"Izaya… Where were you..?" Shinra sighed. "Who did this to you?"

Izaya widened his eyes, the baby! "What's wrong?! Is there anything wrong with the little monster?!"

Shinra looked alarmed, "No! Why would you think that? I haven't even checked there yet! I was just looking at your physical wounds! Or.. did Aikawa did something?!"

"Why do you know that?" Izaya looked shocked but now relieved to hear that his baby is fine, or at least is fine now.

"Celty told me of course~~~ Now sit down over on the table, I want to check on the child." Shinra said seriously and turned to his computer screen.

Izaya obeyed. Climbing on the high table, he closed his eyes waiting for whatever Shinra had in mind for him.

Black smoke circled the room in an alarming rate. Black puffs of smoke was coming out of Celty's neck in spurts. She paced around the room in a black dress rather then her regular black biker suit. The fabric sliding against her smooth skin showing her figure in a sensual way.

I bet she doesn't even notice herself… Shizuo thought looking at the worried woman. "Celty, calm down, even I'm not that worried." he huffed.

But anyone could see that he was lying. His eyesbrows scrunched together with a dark edge in his eyes. His right leg bounced as he tapped his hand on it impatiently.

Celty stoped walking in circles and stared at the brute. With she could smile she would be right now, "Shizuo has really changed." she typed with a smiley face behind the words, she let Shiuzo see the message. Shizuo read the words and looked up at the Black Rider.

"Is that so?" he said quietly, he was calm and thought about the words that showed up on the PDA.

"Yes." The words were typed out right after he said them. The wind blew in from the open window, clearing away the black smoke.

A comfortable silence settled between the two.


End file.
